


母狼

by ventties



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, bottom! Geralt, bottom!henry, slut! Geralt, slut!henry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 黄三俗
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 39





	母狼

亚斯克尔悄悄推把门推开一条细缝。

他对利维亚的杰洛特，布拉维坎的屠夫，大名鼎鼎的白狼没有一点非分之想。一点都没有。他只是担心白狼了。他帮白狼洗去满身的奇摩海怪的血之后竟然看见杰洛特身上带着一些细微的伤痕。“没什么，”白狼说，“只是重型甲勒出来的伤，所以你可以过来帮我擦一点甘菊吗？”他看着白狼走出浴盆，站起来的那一瞬间鼓胀前胸显眼地晃动着。然后他转过身背对着吟游诗人趴下，手拂过自己的圆臀说，“抹这一片的伤痕。”

于是他跪在白狼的脚边，把糊好了甘菊油的手掌覆上了他的屁股。常年不见光的部位几乎白到透明，快要和他的银色的头发一个明度，手感也比裸露在外的皮肤细滑得多。他想是甘菊的味道太奇异让他走了神，因为是杰洛特的一声轻哼把他叫醒的。猎魔人扭过头冷冷地，“擦完了吗？我感觉你已经来回抹了很多遍了。”

“哦哦是的！”他慌忙站起来，“还需要哪里帮你擦吗？”

“不用了。”猎魔人起身拿走了药瓶进了房间，“剩下我自己来，叫你后面擦不到而已。”

亚斯克尔在门缝中窥见他坐在床上给自己上药。猎魔人敞开着腿，正在涂抹大腿内侧——他却突然了然于心，像这样丰满的大腿即使不穿铠甲也会互相磨蹭到——可那是什么？亚斯克尔不敢相信自己的眼睛地调整视角。他在那双腿间看到了什么？

白狼低垂着的性器下面，还有什么东西，像是一条深沟陷入了他的腿缝之中。

突然门发出了吱呀一声。

他僵在原地。他探头探脑的动作把门推开了。白狼抬起头，浅色的琥珀瞳毫无波澜地盯着他，而后招了招手。

他就像被下了蛊一般乖乖走了进去。

“坐。"他看着杰洛特，后者拍了拍身边的位置，“你在看什么？”

他乖乖坐下，一向灵活的舌头却打了结。“我……那……”

“在看我的奶子吗？还是……我下面的逼？“

亚斯克尔的眼睛越瞪越大。他全然没想到白狼会问出来这样的话。

“我知道你一直在看。从你黏上我开始……别装作你没有。”他听见杰洛特平静地说道，“只要我穿着便服，你就像那些没断奶的小狗看着妈妈的乳房，时不时地看向我的奶子。特别是刚才洗澡时……你的眼睛就没有从它们上面挪开过。”

他闭了闭眼，张开嘴却什么都说不出来。

然后杰洛特抓起了他的手放在了自己的胸乳上。“所以你喜欢我这对大奶？喜欢的话摸摸看？”

太疯狂了，亚斯克尔想，整件事光速驶向了他野望的尽头。

他颤抖着揉了揉杰洛特一边的大奶子，然后缓缓伸出了另一只手握住了另一边。见鬼，这雪白的乳肉摸起来比看起来还要细滑软绵，淡粉色的奶头娇艳欲滴地挺立着，似乎正等待着被好好怜爱。吟游诗人低下头舔了舔一边的奶头，是甘菊给他的错觉还是杰洛特的翘奶尖上真的带着清甜的香气？他大可试试。亚斯克尔张嘴含住了一边吸吮起来，刚舔两下就听见头顶传来了颤抖的呻吟声。白狼眼里已经浮出雾气，晃着两团肥奶嗔怪地瞪着他胸前的小狗，催促着：“快……用力吸我的大奶头……啊！”

这时亚斯克尔仿佛突然上了道，低头连吸带咬地狠狠嘬起了他的的乳尖。他感觉到白狼难耐地扭动着身体，娇吟声变得越来越高，突然嗤地一下，一股香甜的液体喷进了他的口腔。“哈啊！”他放开杰洛特的奶尖抬起头，只见猎魔人喘息着红了眼眶，被他吸得艳红一边奶头已经肿成了另一边的两倍大，正在缓缓地滴出奶液。

原来杰洛特是雌性……他是一匹母狼。

他的母狼再次伸手搂过他的头按向自己涨大的肥乳，“另一边奶子也帮我吸出来……呜啊，亚斯克尔，你好棒……吸得我的奶好舒服……”杰洛特仰头挤压着已经不停喷奶的半边鼓胀乳房，将左边的乳肉也塞进了小狗的嘴里。不一会他就被吸得香汗淋漓地向后倒去，把母奶喷了一床。比妓女还浪情的大奶子晃出肉浪。

“嗯啊……已经潮吹了呢。“母狼探向自己的下身摸了一把，那里已经湿滑地被透明潮吹液糊满了。他低下头正好对上压在他身上的亚斯克尔的眼睛。白狼的眼神已经被情欲笼住。“喜欢玩妈妈的大奶子吗？”

亚斯克尔痴痴地看着那双金色的猫瞳：“喜欢……”

“这个你会更喜欢。”母狼把他推开坐起身，向他再次张开了双腿。

他的眼睛刚才没有骗他。白狼的性器下面有一朵玫瑰花一样的雌穴——或者像他自己说的，他下面的逼。刚经历过潮吹的穴口微微张着，而白狼伸手将那两片沾着阴道液的肥阴唇拨开，露出了娇软的雌蕊和绯红的阴道口。“这小嫩穴可是男人最喜欢玩的地方……快进来，妈妈会让你舒服的……” 

亚斯克尔把脸埋进了那红艳的骚穴，试探地把舌尖伸进杰洛特的阴道里搅动。可杰洛特难耐地扭动着让他再深一点，于是他坐起来掰开他的大腿往里面塞进了三根手指抽插。在他的手指干进杰洛特的嫩洞时，母狼也伸出手握住了他高高勃起的鸡巴，技巧丰富地上下套弄。只是杰洛特的手掌实在太小了，根本无法完全握住整根肉柱，只是艰难地取悦着他。

他如此无师自通地吸出了母狼的乳汁，当然也可以轻易地用手指奸到母狼淫叫着再次高潮。杰洛特的第二次高潮已经变得迷乱，他在粉嫩的性器未被触碰的情况下就射出了点点稀薄的精液，一边不停地用嘴和小手套弄着吟游诗人的肉棒。母狼高热的口腔像一汪泉水包裹着他的老二，爽得他直叹气。他抚摸着母狼的后脑勺，看见后者淫乱而着迷的表情——那种婊子见到巨硕的鸡巴会露出来的表情。白眼微微翻着，唾液沾湿了整个娇柔的嘴唇。

白狼停下了撸动背对着他跪趴了下来，他向吟游诗人摇晃着肥美的半圆臀部，自己伸手拨开了两片淫荡的阴唇。“快……把你的大鸡巴，狠狠干进来……"

传闻中冷淡严肃的，失去情感的猎魔人竟是个毫无廉耻的火辣婊子。

亚斯克尔毫不犹豫地扶住自己的肉屌操了进去。他的母狼尖叫着仰起头媚叫了一声。那湿滑热情的阴道壁绞紧了野蛮的入侵者开始有节奏地收缩起来。”妈妈，你的肉穴……夹得我好紧，好舒服啊……“亚斯克尔喃喃道，扶着母狼柔软的腰肢快速抽送了起来。

“啊啊啊——用力，亚斯克尔……嗯”杰洛特已经被奸淫到语无伦次，”等下还会让你更舒服，再深一点……大肉棒干得妈妈好爽……呜嗯，要操到子宫了！“

他的小狗也发现了自己插进了母亲的子宫口，更加用力地干着那紧窄的通道。母狼的淫浪的叫声更是催情的魔药。”哈啊，好儿子……在我的骚屁股里……全部射给我，射进我的子宫里，让我怀上你的宝宝。”

母狼当然会如愿以偿。

亚斯克尔迟钝地明白，从他第一次遇见猎魔人，他就对他对利维亚的杰洛特，布拉维坎的屠夫，大名鼎鼎的白狼产生了旖旎的欲望。那欲望混杂了情人与情人的爱恋，儿子对母亲的倾慕，还有猎人对一匹娇软母狼的征服。


End file.
